numberlemonfandomcom-20200215-history
Numberlemon Wiki/Rules
We really need a rules page. Red means that this rule has been violated WAY TOO MANY TIMES. GENERAL *This is an English wiki. Please use English whenever you can. MAJOR CRIMES *'Making spam pages'. You probably know. **Really long comments repeating the same word is allowed, but in a scroll box. *'Vandalism'. This is a serious offense that can get you executed. *'Swearing'. There are KIDS on this wiki, you know. *'Joining without permission'. Please ask one of the admins before joining. *'Stupid-linking', which is placing a link in an image (especially in a gallery) that leads to a page that doesn't exist. *'Editing another user's user page' without user rights (bureaucrat, admin, content moderator). It's a serious violation of privacy. *'Posting sexual content'. I'm not gonna explain this. *'Disgusting jokes'. Not gonna explain this either. *'Not following the NLW format'. Consistency is bliss. *'Editing templates' without power/permission. **Making new templates without permission will also get you striked. *'Removing strikes'. The admins know what they're doing. If you removed your strikes, your strikes will come back WITH AN EXTRA ONE. Yes, I'm talking about you, Chamy. *'Making duplicate / rip-off episodes'. We will NOT have two episodes about the same thing. *'Reincarnating as a villain'. You will never come back, unless you learned your lesson. If you don't, you'll be overkilled. *'Editing villain pages as a villain'. Sorry, PizzaCat, but villains do not have the right to edit their characters’ personalities, abilities, or deaths. MINOR CRIMES *'Replacing or reverting images' without consent. If your image has the same name as another, make it a different name. If you do replace it, we have the rights to revert it. *'Treating every sentence as a title'. You Know, Typing Like This. It Doesn't Make You Look Smart, Ever. Quite The Opposite, In Fact. *'Typing the forbidden word'. Please use "Delete" or "Domelet" instead. *'Wanting to kick somebody out of the cast'. We won't kick anybody out of the cast (except for those who joined without permission). *'Wanting to quit because of a stupid reason'. Like having a new OC (it doesn't hurt having many OCs, you know), being inactive (we can still use your character if you can't), and really hating somebody else in the cast. *'Creating broken file links'. They're annoying as heck. *'Bad grammar'. We don't want any errors in pages. Temporary *'Making series 2 aka S11-S13 episodes'. Yes, that is banned because we're supposed to finish all the series 1 episodes before doing series 2. **Yes, series 1 ISN'T finished yet. **Oh, and also, this user would like you to know that you SHOULDN'T make an episode page and not make the story. Those people are just lazy. *'Begging to become an admin during the PizzaPocalypse.'. Even though PizzaCat has gone crazy, we're still not making the whole hero team into admins. 'FORMAT' 'General' *Place notice templates first. *After the notice template, place the infobox (if there is one). *Place the navbox last. 'Templates' #Choose your desired template. If you remember the name of the template, that's not a problem, but if you don't, read this blog post. If you accidentally make a redlink, however, you may be forgiven. #If you don't know which parts of the template are customizable, search up the template yourself and use separate tabs. #Type " " (two close braces). That's all! Advanced: Userbox format #The text on fan/hater templates should be "This user is a fan/hater of (character)", not "This user likes/hates (character)". #The template names shouldn't have spaces as in the BFDI wiki. #The template type must be "Notice". #When you want to make a userbox, you can just copy the source code of another userbox and change the image, colors, text, and category. That's all! Category:This wiki.